


蛛网

by CitrusHelianthus



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusHelianthus/pseuds/CitrusHelianthus
Summary: 这篇我写的好顺畅，甚至没有卡文，K哥哥NB果然我还是更喜欢日蜘蛛的如果可以我考完试就更，不可以就等放假了（小声）靠色文，输出来打





	蛛网

▼  
现在的情况很糟糕，killbas的双手被反绑在身后，嘴巴被人塞上束缚他言语的口球，被动地屈跪在地上，拟态的人类躯体早就因长时间维持的这个动作酸痛不已，更坏的是即使他什么都看不见，却能清晰地听见地球上的野蛮人正大胆地商议着怎么把他瓜分。不久后，一只粗糙的手伸了过来，帮他解开了蒙盖着双眼的布条，尽管他所想的是，这样还不如不解开的好。

 

“嘿，你看他的样子。”为首的男人晃着手上淌着淡黄色液体的针筒，粗暴地抓住killbas的头发，提起他的头颅，好在他眼前全方位地展示这根能让他在几分钟后生不如死的药剂，“表情不错，知道这是什么吗？”

 

他回应不上一句话，充斥着鄙夷与不屑的双眼就这样与男人直视着，但对方对于他这点无力的震慑不起丝毫反应，反倒是剩下的同伙，因为killbas可怜又可爱的表情哄堂大笑，他们都误以其是不甘的倔强。

 

然后身前的男人体贴地给他换了个姿势，因血液循环障碍而麻痹了半边的身子得以舒展开来，原本半掩着酮体的红色外套随之滑落，露出颜色要偏深一点点肌肤。男人先是用手在killbas的颈部摩挲，那感觉对于killbas而言粗糙得就像用砂纸要把他表皮磨下来一样，一个舞者与一个混混的体质总会有明显差距的，就如killbas现在所体验到的一样。

 

关键是，男人把这一动作错会成了爱抚，不知道粘过什么恶心液体的指尖一遍遍的擦拭killbas的后颈，像打针前护士用沾满酒精的棉球润湿要扎针进去的部位。killbas一直在尝试着挣脱，男人警告他他也置若罔闻，腰带就在门口橱柜的第三层，他又幸得自己重新获得视野。

 

“可不要动歪脑筋。”同这句话一起被killbas察觉到的还有脖子上的针，男人毫不留情地把针扎入自己体内，带着猥琐阴暗的笑容用大拇指推动着注射器。

 

有够痛的。  
但比起药剂给他带来的折磨，针口的伤痛还算太小了。

 

原本迟钝的感官一下子敏锐起来，热流从颈部开始迅速席卷了全身，神经系统就像是全然瘫痪一样，手脚对他大脑传输过去的信号不起一点反应，转而对外界的触碰服务。现在男人的抚摸就像是沙漠里的绿洲一样成为了热量的通风口，身体的感觉告诉着大脑想要被触摸更多，理智试图扳回一局。

 

“呼，现在知道这玩意儿的厉害了吧？”男人的手不安分地从颈部滑到了锁骨，然后再一点点滑到胸肌那里。指甲在乳晕周围坏心眼地刮蹭着，这几乎要把他烧起来了，属于自己的半身也无可厚非地肿胀起来，killbas无处泄欲，只得死死地咬住嘴里的口球。

 

突而人群中有人提议，男人便撤掉了在killbas口中的束具。就像渴望故乡的空气已久一样，killbas大口地喘息着，带着每声轻微的哼叫，面色绯红的killbas在那群野兽中是何等的色情，想象着这么一个尤物就等待他们去征服，他们中的很多人也对killbas起了可耻的生理反应。

 

“喂，说句话。”

 

“三天之内……杀了你。”  
男人们刺耳堪比他亲弟的笑声再次响了起来。

 

“怎么？你们不是也想来玩吗？”男人试图转移killbas，原本凭着他的气力这点重量是他承受范围之内，但是killbas给他下了个绊子，“还看着？过来帮忙啊。”

 

▼  
现在的情况更糟糕了，他被几个男人，双手绑在了床头的栏杆上，衣服早就被脱的一件不留，性器在两腿间挺立着，但是被人套上了防止射精的无聊道具——这群人想把折磨他的念头贯彻到底。最主要的是，催情剂一点点蚕食他的理智，然后让他燥热难堪直至主动去渴求。

 

又是刚才的男人，这次他手里拿着一瓶润滑油往手上涂抹着，黏滑的液体沾满了古铜色的指尖，而killbas也很清楚接下来会发生些什么。另外的人抬起他的双腿，使得男人能更方便进入他的后穴中。伴着冰冷的液体，两根手指插了进去，搅动出些水声，killbas的躯体为之颤抖着，偏离开视线企图不去注视自己淫荡的样子。

 

“看过去啊。”有人把手伸进他嘴里，抓住他的下颚强行把他的头颅转了回去，一瞬killbas的口腔便充满了男人身上那股汗液咸腥的味道，他皱了皱眉，一狠心便咬了下去。咸猪手的主人痛得哇哇大叫，为了脱离killbas的钳制，他一巴掌甩到killbas的脸上。因为疼痛，killbas的理智复苏了一些，但很快就被愤怒给替代了，嘴里也终于说出了喘息外的第一个彰显自己不满情绪的拟声词。

 

“臭婊子，现在是你在服侍大爷我们。”那人唯恐killbas不能认清自己的现状和立场，但事实上killbas比他们更能看清之后的事。

 

“咕嗯……？”突然间后穴就被强行侵入，前戏做得和没有一样，初次扩张的穴道出于本能把阴茎一点点向外排出，但这阻挡不了压在身上的男人，他稍稍调整了抽插的姿势，然后发起更为猛烈的进攻，穴口出于本能紧紧地咬合着阴茎，身上的人一晃神差点就泄了，然后他又转变了侵略的方式，转为慢慢地在killbas的穴道内推进着。

 

粗大的巨物摩擦稚嫩的内壁，从中得来的欢愉冲击着killbas，他听得见阴茎在他体内抽插的声音，大脑却将其作为煽动情欲的催化剂，每一次突进程度决定着killbas能叫得多么好听，零碎的句子已经完全被冲撞成单音节的娇吟。见状的其它人纷纷在killbas身上找着泄欲的出口：有人拉过killbas的手在自己阴茎上撸动着，有人干脆把阴茎放在killbas身上磨蹭着，然后带着前端分泌，刺激着killbas的乳头。

 

现在，内心比起愤怒更多的是不甘，killbas不愿意相信自己被人类的愚蠢欲望左右着，但事实上，他的躯体甚至在迎合着身上人的动作，随着他抽插的节奏扭动着。柔韧性极好的身体，伴随着脱衣舞娘般的动作，很快让男人在里面没了辙，滚热的液体在他的后穴喷涌而出，混合着肠液从穴口流出来，这时男人才不乐意地将阴茎从里面拔出来。

 

脑子里只有精液的野兽可不只一个，替班的人很快又提着武器进入，把还在向外流的精液一股脑又捅了回去，动作比上一个人粗鲁的多，阴茎大力地插了进去，直接碾过敏感点挤压着前列腺，这时killbas才知道埋在自己体内的是怎样的一根巨物，穴口扩张到极致，但还在一点点地往里吞没着阴茎。

 

“真是个十足的……婊子。”  
“嗯……啊……”

 

killbas说不上任何能够回答他的话，嘴巴忙着发出些能惹火着野兽们的声音，无暇顾及唾液从嘴角边流出，旁边的男人用肥大的舌头为他拭去了，但留下了一道新的水痕，然后把嘴巴对了过去和killbas接吻，这时killbas没有能够咬断他舌头的力气，只能让这个男人用舌头在自己口腔里掠夺式的侵犯，和自己的舌头交缠着。

 

killbas的眼眶已经完全被情欲染成绯红了，朦胧的双瞳带着诱人的水意，眼泪不受控制地滑落，他不知道这是什么也不知道为什么，瞳孔快要被高潮弄得涣散，就像精致的娃娃一样无神。

 

男人们对他身体部位已经玩得差不多要腻了，然后转攻到被冷落已久的，killbas两腿间的性器。有人将手指圈了个圈套在了根部，就只是这样一个动作，killbas全身痉挛起来，穴道猛地一下收缩，给阴茎强烈的压迫，很快第二根也因为这个动作软在里面。

 

察觉不到这种事的是笨蛋，那人开始在那根阳物上下套弄起来，然后又用另一只手给自己撸着，精液射在了killbas的性器上，简直就是侮辱着killbas不能像他一样。这种把戏在这个行为之后更加变本加厉，那人用精液涂抹着，这感觉不亚于把性器插进谁的嘴巴里一样，快感不断刺激使其膨胀着。

 

但是killbas此刻只是被窒息般的快感折磨着，他不能释放自己，呻吟已经完完全全变成哭腔，在哀求着。

 

“想不想要？”killbas点点头，然后那人手上的动作加快，killbas的呼吸已经跟不上高潮的来临了。“求人要有求人的态度。”

 

“求……求你……”  
“听不见啊。”

 

“我……求求你了……”作为血星之王，种族的荣耀已经完全置之脑后，自己的初衷也在这个时候变得模糊不清，现在，killbas像个用来取悦男人的便器。

 

顶端的束具终于被拿掉，killbas也如愿再次攀上高潮的顶峰。药效还长着，在完全被这群男人玩腻前，他绝不可能有放松的时间，只是一味的拖着沉重的身体，在他耻齿的肉欲中沉沦下去。

 

不过，即使这群人没有让他爱上性交，但至少让他放缓了毁灭宇宙的计划。虽然他没有过于恶毒的心肠，也想不出折磨人的新花样，不过可以担保今后每一个迎接太阳的黎明，可不会善待这群人了。

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇我写的好顺畅，甚至没有卡文，K哥哥NB果然我还是更喜欢日蜘蛛的  
> 如果可以我考完试就更，不可以就等放假了（小声）  
> 靠色文，输出来打


End file.
